


The Inquisitor's Sexual Conquests

by adventuress_writes



Series: Dragon Age Smut [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Blackwall (Dragon Age), Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Bisexual Solas, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Choking, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Dom Iron Bull, Dom Solas, Dom/sub, Elf Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Lavellan is a glutton for pain, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Relationships, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Solas Smut, Solas is an Egg, Top Dorian Pavus, Wall Sex, a sadistic egg lol, bi-Cullen mod, bi-lackwall mod, equal opportunity solas mod, haha frozen dick, i hope to gay jesus that someone understands that reference, i was high when i wrote half of this and you wouldn't believe the grammar mistakes, interrracial elf stuffs bread in his fury hole, massive qunari dick, multiple romances mod, weapons of ass destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuress_writes/pseuds/adventuress_writes
Summary: Elryn Lavellan has found himself in the very powerful position of Inquisitor despite his being a Dalish elf. Not only that, but he happens to be a dashing, gay, polyamorous rogue who enjoys bring his slam pieces on quests. Ha, but like he ends up fucking Dorian, Bull, Cullen, Solas, Blackwall and various others. Let’s explore Elryn’s polyamory and sexual conquests, shall we?





	1. Lavellan Comes Clean & Dorian is Chill With It

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!!: this Inquisitor is different from my female Lavellan, so if you've read my previous Dragon Age smut, this is a different character, but same world import so Gilliriel is my alive Warden, my female mage Hawke exists and so on.

Dorian collapsed on the Orlesian bed the Inquisitor ordered especially for its firmness. The Tevinter mage lied on his back staring at the exposed beam ceiling for a moment as his elven lover laid himself down on his tummy, gazing at Dorian.

“Elryn, you are quite the power bottom,” Dorian let out a breathy chuckle as he glanced to the Inquisitor.

Elryn locked eyes with Dorian, smiling intently as he thought of something witty to say, “Only in the bedroom. Otherwise I’d say I’m a power top.”

“Or other various places one might decide to engage in intercourse.”

Elryn raised an eyebrow with a smirk, a twinkle appeared in his eye, “Such as?”

“A quiet library perhaps, or maybe desolate elven ruins. The war room? A dark Orlesian alley-way?”

Elryn chuckled, “Very romantic,” he commented sarcastically, accompanying his remark with an eye roll.

Dorian grinned mischievously after a brief pause, then said: “So you have a thing for strapping ex-templars with dark pasts?”

Elryn diverted his gaze towards the snow-capped mountains outside the fine glass windows of his room. “I’ve been meaning to speak to you about this, but I’ve been trying to stall this conversation for as long as possible.”

Dorian softly caressed Elryn’s cheek, “You know you can talk to me about anything. I’ve noticed you have a hard time opening up, but seriously you try it sometime.”

“Ha, if that isn’t the pot calling the kettle black.”

The mage laughed, “Oh, yes, unless I’ve had a few drinks!”

Smiling, the Inquisitor agreed with a nod and replied, “That is true.” He waited a brief moment for Dorian’s laughter to cease, then continued, “Look, Dorian, I thoroughly enjoy spending time with you. I mean I’ve sucked your cock only four times yet, dare I say-” he paused.

“Oh please dare,” Dorian interjected, trying to suppress his grin.

“I might... love you.”

“Might?”

Elryn glanced to the mountains again as if they would help pull the words from him. “I think I love you.”

“You’re dancing around the statement darling, adding extra words,” Dorian teased, watching Elryn struggle with his words, which didn’t happen often as the Inquisitor happened to be relatively loquacious, though most of the time he was eloquent.

“Okay, I love you.”

“And?”

“Aaaand, despite that I have a capacity to love multiple people at once. I know I should have told you this sooner, but you know how I am. It’s like this: I love you and I want to be with you, but… I don’t-I’m not explaining this right. I don’t feel the need-no that’s not it. Oh, these things always sound better in one’s head don’t they?”

“Yes, though it is a pity; eventually one has to let these things out of their head,” Dorian urged.

“I know… I guess this is what I’m trying to say: I would like this to be an open relationship, meaning we both have free reign to sleep with whoever we want as long as we let each other know. How does that sound? I wasn’t too sure if you’d be willing and I was also hoping you wouldn’t want to end things here because of it. Although I-”

Dorian stopped Elryn’s rambling with a gentle kiss, quieting him as well as reigniting the sexual flame within them (or specifically, within a long part of them). Elryn deepened the kiss and placed a hand on the back of Dorian’s neck. They could feel the heat rising and the endorphins pumping through their veins. Before they could step it up a notch, Dorian pulled away from Elryn’s lips, much to the elf’s disappointment.

“Elryn, I understand. I have done some thinking about this whole thing and I’ve decided that I’ve experienced many new things lately, so why not more of it? Besides, I do think love comes free of charge and I know all to well that you should not deny yourself of love. So I say, play around with the commander.”

The Dalish man chuckled, “And the Bull, and Solas, and Blackwall. Oh and-”

Dorian playfully shoved the Inquisitor with a smirk, “Ha! I know, I get it! You’re so charming that every man that has ever lived wants to fuck you!”

“So you’re not angry with me?”

Dorian softened, a sweet smile played across his lips, “No, but I think you are adorable. Plus, I find watching you struggling with words turns me on.”

“Anything could be a kink, you know,” Elryn winked very obviously.

“Well, I suppose you’re right,” Dorian confirmed going along with Elryn’s joke. He thought for a moment of what to say next and luckily something came to his mind, “Would you care to relate some of your sexual exploits to me?”

“I would absolutely love to,” asserted Elryn, then made a face in mock realization to further his jest, “Wait you don’t want to fuck while I tell you, right?”

Dorian giggled, “You are incorrigible.”


	2. Riding the Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elryn recounts the first time he rode the Bull to Dorian (it's written in third person, but it's supposed to be like a flashback sorta thing like in movies or tv shows, ya know? anyway.)

Elryn climbed the seemingly endless stairs to his bedroom in one of Skyhold’s grand towers. His tired feet and sore muscles from the days’ hours of combat practice, important meetings, and many Inquisitor tasks, barely propelled him up the ascent. He would’ve been content with going straight to bed, but the evening had other plans for the dear Inquisitor.

He creaked opened the door to his bedroom and made a mental note to have someone oil the hinges the next day so he could stop having to tolerate the dreadful sound the door made every time he opened it. Elryn made his way into the room, climbing the last, shorter flight of stairs to the plane of wooden planks and infrastructure that the main part of his room rested on. He glanced to the bundle of papers he clutched in his hand, too busy to notice the other person that occupied his space. Upon hearing the person shifting, Elryn shot his eyes in the direction of the movement and his hand to the knife sheathed on his belt.

“Relax, Elryn. I caught the hints. I get what you’re saying. You want to ‘ride the bull,’” Iron Bull said grinning in ferociously devilish manner. He stood from the bed, “Can’t say I blame you, but I’m not sure you know what you’re asking. Not sure if you’re ready for it.” 

Elryn’s breath caught in his chest and for a second, he forgot how to breathe as a visible blush descended across his warm cheeks. He forced himself to look Iron Bull dead in the eye and in the most sultry tone he could muster he replied, “Oh, I’m ready for it.”

Vigorously holding eye contact, Iron Bull questioned Elryn, “See, you say that, but… you really don’t know what that means.”

Elryn could hardly contain his arousal at that point. He was finding it difficult to breathe already. “So why don’t you show me,” was all he was able to vocalize as Iron Bull began closing the gap between them. He pinned the Inquisitor to the stone wall with his arms raised above his head, finding the elf to be deliciously submissive. Elryn’s lips were parted, hot breath escaping his mouth as his heart raced.

“Last chance.”

The sensual, commanding tone with which Iron Bull used and the sheer strength that the qunari possesed was almost enough for Elryn to cum then and there, but he employed every fiber of his being to stop himself. Iron Bull tightened his grip on Elryn, who released a shaky sigh. The only word the elf could vocalize was “please,” begging for Iron Bull to fuck him already and quivering with need. Bull smirked, delighted to see the Inquisitor reduced to trembling and begging even without having to pull down his pants. He released Elryn momentarily in order for his hands to work deftly to undo the leather straps and the like so that his trousers fell to the ground, revealing his massive member. The elf let out a breathy chuckle as he stared at Iron Bull’s dick.

“You want this qunari dick, elf boy?” Iron Bull asked a last time, giving Elryn a chance to back out if it wasn’t what he expected. Iron Bull eyed him concernedly, noting how tiny Elryn physically was compared to his own physique. The Inquisitor nodded wordlessly which caused Iron Bull to frown and lift his chin so their eyes could meet. “Speak,” commanded the qunari.

Elryn exhaled forcefully, trying desperately to read Iron Bull’s facial expressions, but he could barely focus. He almost felt like he was drunk, despite not even paying a visit to the tavern the whole day. He didn’t trust himself to speak, but he did as Iron Bull demanded. “Yes,” he squeaked meekly.

Iron Bull nodded, glad to have gotten clear consent from Elryn, yet still nervous that the young Inquisitor wouldn’t be able to handle his girth even with the oil he brought to use as lubricant. He turned from the elf and crossed the room to the Inquisitor’s desk where he had placed the container of oil. Meanwhile, Elryn removed his clothes, still shaking from the intensity which Iron Bull had exuded. He glanced down at his own stiff cock, his size paled in comparison to what Iron Bull whipped out of his pants. He looked back up to Iron Bull who was slowly coming toward him while coating his member with a thick layer of oil. With one arm, he easily lifted the Inquisitor off the floor and with his free hand, he carefully and steadily guided his cock into Elryn’s ass. The elf tightly clutched one of Iron Bull’s horns and draped an arm over his muscular shoulder as the qunari gradually, yet surprisingly easily pushed deeper into Elryn.

“Fuck,” the Inquisitor breathed, his breath sensually tickling the skin on Iron Bull’s neck. He threw his legs around Iron Bull’s waist as the qunari employed the use of short thrusts which progressively quickened and deepened. He felt himself so close to his climax even though they had only just started. “Bull, I’m gonna cum,” whined Elryn, detesting how feeble he sounded.

Iron Bull roughly gripped Elryn’s erection, closing his fingers around the Inquisitor’s dick firmly. “Not yet.”

Elryn threw his head back, whimpering with pleasure. He was barely able to breathe from the overstimulation of Iron Bull’s cock inside of him and the hand closed around his own cock, tight enough to stop him from climaxing right away. He started cursing affirmatively in between moans and hysterical giggles. He was being sent far over the edge, but he didn’t want to stop because he knew how good the orgasm would be.

By that point, Iron Bull was mercilessly pounding the elf and close to orgasm himself. Elryn’s words filled his head and he felt how hot and heavy the air was between them, which only worked to further his libido. He softened his grasp on Elryn’s dick, allowing him the sweet released that came with his explosive orgasm. Even still, he picked up his pace, thrusting until he reached his climax and ejaculated inside Elryn. They stayed there for a moment, catching their breath until Iron Bull pulled slowly out of Elryn then carried him bridal-style to his bed. The elf laid still, too tired to move as Iron Bull left his side to clean and dress himself by the washbasin. Elryn mustered all his strength to sit up and watch Iron Bull who busied himself with his straps and buckles.

The Iron Bull felt good. Much better than good, though he couldn’t put his finger on why Elryn made him feel like that. Maybe it was the elf’s natural good looks that made everyone lust after him, or perhaps it was his good-humor and his sparkling personality. Whatever it was, Iron Bull had not been able to stop thinking about him. He turned to face Elryn after finishing his personal tasks, admiring the elf’s honey colored skin, bright green eyes and the wave of his dark auburn hair resting on his pillow.

“How do you feel, Elryn?” asked the Iron Bull of his lover.

The Inquisitor chuckled, “How do most people feel after ‘riding the bull?’”

Iron Bull laughed, “Well, they usually walk funny the next day.”

“I have an important meeting with the advisors as well as a few nobles tomorrow morning. Can you imagine what they’ll think when they watch the Inquisitor walk in as if he had been riding a horse for three days straight,” Elryn relayed his thoughts aloud to Iron Bull with a humorous lilt to his voice. The corners of his mouth curled up into a smile that could make anyone swoon. Lounging on the bed, he looked eternally youthful like a god, yet there was a tired raggedness that Iron Bull had noticed began creeping up on the Inquisitor as soon as he took the title and position.

“Then I suppose you should rest,” Iron Bull leaned over Elryn and planted a kiss on his forehead, “You’ll need it in the days to come.”

Elryn scoffed, “I don’t even want to think about the peace talk in Orlais yet. Orlesian politics is so convoluted that it gives me a headache.”

“Well, let me know if you ever want to alleviate the pain, or give you different pain to think about,” Iron Bull smirked.

“I’m sure I’ll be taking you up on that offer in the near future,” Elryn gazed lustfully at Iron Bull who leaned over to kiss the Inquisitor’s soft lips.

Iron Bull left the room with a smirk, leaving Elryn to his beauty sleep. As he closed the door behind him, he found Leliana walking up to him.

“Is the Inquisitor inside? I have some information that may be-”

“No,” Iron Bull asserted, “Let him rest.”

Leliana watched Iron Bull with humorous curiosity as he strided down the stairs with a never before seen pep in his step. She shook her head and laughed quietly to herself as she left the left Inquisitor be and returned to her duties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Goddamn, was it really that big?” Dorian asked incredulously, to which Elryn replied with a nod and a smile, “I mean who isn’t at least curious? Even Sera has said she wonders about it from time to time. We should seriously consider having a threesome with Bull.”

Elryn chuckled, “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

There was a brief silence as the two men got lost in their heads thinking about the size of Iron Bull’s massive qunari cock. Elryn could almost feel himself quiver just thinking about it.

“So, now tell me about our dear Commander Cullen. What was he like?”

“Surprisingly forceful, yet bashful. To be honest, I’ve never seen such conflict in one man.”


	3. Cullen Chokes on Cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You heard me right folks! You wanna read about Cullen choking on cum? Then continue reading!

The Commander stood over his desk, intently reading reports and shuffling through stacks of papers while considering to recalibrate the trebuchets. Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind, but one thing, or rather one person, in particular stuck like glue to forefront of his thoughts.

“Cullen?” The door in front of him swung open and the voice startled him.

“Oh, Inquisitor!”

“Sorry, is this a bad time?” Elryn asked.

“No, it’s fine, I have time. I’m just working on reports.”

Elryn chuckled and locked eye contact with Cullen, “You’re always working Commander.”

A silence descended upon the room as Elryn made his way to Cullen’s desk and the Commander contemplated what to say next.

“Earlier today, on the battlements… what was that?” Cullen questioned shyly.

“Why, a kiss, of course, Commander. You were there weren’t you,” teased Elryn.

Cullen glanced off to the side, running his fingers through his blond hair and massaging his neck, “Yes, but… I… what do you want out of this? It’s no secret that you’ve been seeing Dorian and Solas-”

“And Bull,” Elryn smiled, gauging Cullen’s reaction to his apparent nonchalance, “Cullen, I’ll be upfront with you. I’m polyamorous, meaning I’m able to love multiple people simultaneously. I let my lovers know who I sleep with and it usually works out fine. That’s a turn off for some, and a turn on for others. Which is it for you?”

“But are you in it for the sex or romance?”

“All of the above.”

Cullen chuckled nervously, “So you want to-…”

“Fuck you? Yes,” Elryn answered.

Suddenly, Cullen felt the uncontrollable urge to take his armor and furs off as he felt that the chilly winter air turned into summer humidity. Without realizing it, he threw his furs aside and began fumbling with the buckles and straps that held his heavy armor in place. He observed as Elryn locked the three doors to his office, preventing any unwanted guests from visiting the Commander for a time. The Inquisitor unbuttoned his navy blue blouse exposing his toned chest. With his trousers still on, Elryn climbed on Cullen’s desk and sat kneeling on the various papers. This didn’t even bother Cullen, he was so enthralled by Elryn as the elf helped him remove his armor.

“You know, you could’ve worn something easier to take off,” jested the Inquisitor.

Before Cullen could say anything, Elryn kissed him gently on the lips while his deft hands skillfully unbuckled Cullen’s armor. The Commander almost instantly deepened the kiss, intoxicated by the Inquisitor’s presence and pleasant woodsy scent. He exuded sex and it thrilled Cullen so much that his previous qualms had been erased by Elryn’s confidence.

Cullen pulled away to take off his boots and leg armor. Meanwhile, Elryn shucked his blouse onto the floor and slid his pants off his legs, leaving him naked on Cullen’s desk.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Elryn asked, seeking for Cullen’s consent.

Cullen glanced up at Elryn and smiled, “I’ve already taken off all my armor, haven’t I?”

The elf smirked as he repositioned himself to sit with his legs dangling off the desk, “So?”

“So,” Cullen started, then he locked lips with Elryn again, roughly this time. He added a bit of distance between their faces momentarily and gazed into the Inquisitor’s twinkling green eyes. “Yes, I’m sure.” With that, Cullen began kissing Elryn again, moving down to his neck, chest, ribs, then abs before reaching the elf’s cock. Cullen was on his knees, looking up at Elryn as he parted his legs. The Commander placed one hand on the inside of the Inquisitor’s thigh and the other, tentatively around his dick.

“Don’t be gentle. I’m not delicate flower, Cullen.”

At Elryn’s insistence, Cullen tightened his grip on his cock and began giving him a rough hand job while kissing the insides of his thighs. Then Cullen licked the tip of his cock, eliciting a deep breath from Elryn. The Inquisitor ran his fingers through Cullen’s blond hair as he gave him a blowjob. The feeling of Cullen’s lips around his erect member was glorious and even more so since he never thought he would be able to successfully bed the Commander, but here was getting sucked off on the desk of the very man. He panted at the concupiscent thoughts and sensations that coursed through his body as he played with Cullen’s soft hair. He shut his eyes and sighed, knowing how close he was to climaxing.

“Ahh, Cullen,” he moaned as he filled the Commander’s mouth with cum. Cullen lifted his head coughing and nearly choking. Elryn, finding this humorous, snickered, much to Cullen’s chagrin. 

“Fuck you,” Cullen was able vocalize between coughing and laughing. Once he was back to normal, Cullen stood up and kissed Elryn on his stupid face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ha! He choked on cum! That’s quite a story. Did the night end there?”

“Oh, no, we fucked a few more times before I receded into the tavern,” Elryn informed his lover with a chuckle.

“Ah. So what’s this about Solas and Blackwall?”

“I haven’t fucked Blackwall yet, but I’ll tell you about my first sexual encounter with Solas.”


	4. Gay Sex with an Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heheh why am i like this?

Elryn sat up in his bed with start, breathing heavily. He recounted the details of his ‘dream’ in which Solas brought him into the Fade to talk. They were standing in Haven. It felt so real, yet he knew Haven had been destroyed just a few weeks ago. The conversation with Solas was real he knew that. And the kiss they shared? He could still feel the touch of Solas’ lips against his. The Inquisitor smiled to himself at the thought of kissing Solas. Who knew that the elven mage would be the one to start with tongue?

“Sleep well?” a voice came from around the desk in Elryn’s room. He hadn’t even noticed Solas sitting at his desk, kind eyes trained on him.

“Solas,” he chuckled, “I’ve never done anything like that before… on a number of levels.”

The mage laughed, “I apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill considered, and I should not have encouraged it.”

Elryn smirked smugly, “And that’s why you’re in my bedroom, I presume?”

“I…” Solas was at a loss for words, a slight blush beginning to form on his pale cheeks. “It’s been a long time and things have always been easier for me in the Fade, but…”

“But?” Elryn urged Solas to continue his thought.

“But… I would like to see where this goes,” Solas locked eyes with Elryn, trying to discern what the Inquisitor would say.

“How about you come over here and see where my tongue goes.”

Again, Solas was speechless, but found he was already standing from the desk chair. Elryn’s grin widened as Solas neared the bed. He knew he would eventually come to regret his decision to enter a relationship with the Inquisitor, but in this moment, he didn’t care. All that existed in that moment was himself and Elryn. There was no Inquisition, nor Fade and the world was gone except for Elryn’s room. Solas didn’t care.

“Lethallin-” Solas started, but was cut off by Elryn pressing his lips against Solas’. With his heart pumping fast, Solas deepened the kiss, pouring his passion into the heat of the moment. He sat on Elryn’s lap, arms thrown over his shoulders and a hand in his auburn hair. Elryn’s hands rested on Solas’ ass and he caught the mage off guard by kissing his neck. Solas exposed his neck to Elryn, lips slightly parted and feeling heavy after such an intense kiss. The Inquisitor sucked and bit the skin on Solas’ neck, leaving love bites on his pale skin that would be very noticeable despite wearing a high necked shirt, yet the mage didn’t protest. In fact, it aroused the mage; the rough and sensual, yet subtly gentle treatment Elryn gave him was exhilarating.

Suddenly, Solas felt Elryn’s warm breath against his skin as he chuckled, “You know, it would be better if we removed our clothes.”

Without question or hesitation, Solas unbuckled his belt and pulled his tunic over his head, tossing the articles of clothing to the floor. Elryn untied the leather strings holding up Solas’ pants as he unlaced his undershirt. He added his undershirt to the pile on the floor then started unbuttoning the Inquisitor’s blouse, making him wait to take off his pants. Elryn craned his head forward to kiss Solas as the blouse was pulled off him.

“I want to fuck you so bad,” Elryn whispered after Solas pulled away from the kiss.

All Solas did was smile. It was sweet torture for Elryn and Solas couldn’t believe how sexy it was to watch the elf struggle. The Inquisitor let out a lustful whimper that pleased Solas’ ears. It was like a game; Solas denied Elryn sexual pleasure and in response, Elryn worked to arouse Solas as much as possible.

“How about you work for it?” Solas asked rhetorically. He tugged at edge of the Inquisitor’s skin tight pants, his fingers nearly touching Elryn’s erect cock.

“Yes,” was all Elryn could say.

“How bad do you want me inside you?”

Elryn's breathing went ragged as he contemplated what to say. “I would do anything…”

“Anything you say? Anything is dangerous.” 

“I like dangerous.”

A wicked smirk played across Solas’ lips, “Would you… like to be choked?”

“Yes.”

“How about cut with a knife.”

“Yes,” Elryn whined.

“What if I used magic? Cast a cold spell on your cock?”

“Do it.”

Solas stood up from the bed and removed his pants, allowing Elryn to do the same. He climbed back on the bed and sat on his legs as the Inquisitor got on top of him, completely nude. Solas made a quick gesture of his hand, casting a lubrication spell on his own dick then guided his member into Elryn. The elven mage slipped easily inside then cast another spell, this time on Elryn's cock. The Inquisitor sharply inhaled, his dick feeling rock hard and incredibly frigid.

“Are you alright?” Solas inquired.

“Fuck. Me.”

Solas smirked upon getting the go ahead to fuck the Inquisitor senseless. He began to slowly buck his hips against Elryn as he moved hands to the elven rogue’s thighs. They kissed as he rapidly picked up his speed. Elryn draped his arms around Solas’ neck, bouncing up and down on Solas’ cock. Elryn threw his head back, moaning as Solas kissed his neck. The mage trailed one hand up Elryn's abs and chest to his neck, cautiously choking him at first, but after hearing a strained string of ‘yeses' escape Elryn's lips, he tightened his grip. The Inquisitor gasped for breath as Solas fucked him relentlessly. The pain of his blocked trachea paired with the uncomfortable feeling of having his dick frozen sent him over the edge. The physical pain he felt aroused him. It thrilled him.

“Solas…” Elryn croaked.

The mage was breathing heavily, nearing climax himself. Elryn orgasmed, cumming on Solas’ abs. Solas released his grip on the Inquisitor's neck and thrusted a few more times before cumming. Elryn fell backwards on the bed, Solas on top of him and still inside. He thrusted a last time before pulling out.

Elryn coughed and rubbed his neck, “So, no knives?”

“I don't have any. It was just a suggestion.”

“Oh well, if you want to borrow one-” he reached for the top drawer of his nightstand and opened it, revealing a drawer full of various knives, daggers, and shivs. “I have plenty,” Elryn smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh. My. God. That’s your thing, isn’t it? You give your lovers hickies the first time you have sex?” Dorian asked in realization.

Elryn wore a smug grin upon his face, “Maybe…”

“Is it a psychological thing? Like an ‘I own you’ sort of thing?”

“I guess. I never thought of it like that though. I started doing it just to gauge their reaction afterwards. If they try covering it up, I know they want our thing to stay private and if they don’t, well, I definitely tease them, but it shows that they either want a conversation piece or they’re opening the floor to public displays of affection.”

“You like reading people, don’t you? What did you see in me?”

“Well, the morning after, I found you in the library practically displaying your neck for others to see,” Elryn chuckled, “I think you wanted to people to know you and I were involved, and you especially wanted to stick it to those that don’t approve of us. I like that about you.”

“I mean who cares who’s fucking who, anyway?”

“The nobles loitering in the main hall, undoubtedly.”

“You know, Varric and I have been listening in on their conversations together lately and it seems that your love life confuses them. It’s quite humorous to listen to them try to connect the dots.”

“Mmm, quite,” Elryn agreed. “Speaking of… connecting things…”

“You read my mind,” answered Dorian with a smile.


End file.
